


Time is a Fickle Mistress

by Raven_Lycan0410



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance, Time Travel, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lycan0410/pseuds/Raven_Lycan0410
Summary: Harry potter and his younger brother Damian have been snathed through time and plopped into the first wizarding war with Grindalwald. While attending Hogwarts they try to remain undar the radar of both nosey transfiguration teachers and future dark lords. Neither were expecting to draw the attention of said dark lord and his loyal right hand man.





	1. Chapter 1

Pain was the first thing Harry registered.

His head pounded like a drum into his ears, ringing reverberated through his skull. And his body ached like nothing he'd felt before, not even Dudly's beatings hurt this much.

The second thing he registered was the cold ground. It didn't feel like the cold dungeons of Hogwarts at all, instead he could feel grass and smell soil.

Opening his eyes he met the blurry world around him. Pushing the nauseous feeling to the back of his mind the 17 nearly 18 year old peered into the darkness. He fumbled around the floor before finding his glasses and quickly pushed them onto his nose, immediately he found the body of his brother heaped on the ground ten feet from him.

"Damian!" he scrambled up despite the pain and rushed over to the lump. rolling him over Harry met the porcelain, doll-like face of his younger twin, eyes closed and limp in his arms. He shook him gently, dark hair flying out around his head like a halo.

The Potter twins didn't look alike at all. They had the same sharp cheekbones and pale skin but years of malnutrition could do that to anyone. Where Harry looked like his father people said Damian took his mothers looks, instead of the birds nest of hair he had sleek dark curls that hung to his shoulders and framed his face. Damian also didn't need glasses to cover his ice blue eyes.

Said eyes blinked slowly up at him,

"H-harry? What-did it? Did it work? When are we?" he asked. Looking around at the forest.

"By the looks of things we're in the forest of Dean, would you like to tell me what you were thinking?!" Harry demanded, Blue eyes filled with tears.

"I-I couldn't do it Harry! Living every day without him-I'm not-not brave like you, without Fred, I'm,I-can't!" Harry pulled his brother close to him, letting the younger boy burrow into his shoulder. He thought back to all his loved ones, James and Lilly, Sirius, Albus, Snape, Hedwig, Colin and Fred. Remus and his wife Tonks. Their little boy who now had no parents. 

He could easily see why someone would want to bring them back, why Damian would want to bring Fred back. The two were so in love it hurt sometimes. 

"It's okay, it's okay," he soothed, running his hand down his back. "Come on, we have to figure out when we are," 

"Well the potion and spell was only suppose to take me back a couple years, maybe back to our forth year. That was as far as I could get the translation to go, this seems a lot further than forth year though," the other boy said, pulling away from his brothers' shoulder and wiping his face.

"So we're in The Forrest of Dean, at some point in time. Okay, first things first. Gringotts, they should be able to give us some sort of idea of when we are," Harry said. The pair stood and hooked their arms together before turning on their foot and disappearing with a sharp  _CRACK!_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Damian appeared in Diagon ally to find it bustling and crowded. Walking forward towards the bank they avoided bumping into anyone and filed into the tall white building. Harry pulled his brother towards an open teller and spoke in hushed tones.

"Excuse me Master Goblin, but my brother and I would like a private meeting with the bank manager," the goblin sneered at the boy.

"And why, pray tell, should Gringotts comply with such a ridiculous demand?"

Damian frowned, "My name is Damian Victor Potter, I was born July 31st 1980. My brother and I were apart of an experimental potions accident and have ended up sometime in the past so, I suggest Master Goblin you go and get your manager, now," The goblin looked nervous before jumping down from his seat and shuffling off quickly. Moments later the goblin returned and ushered the pair to follow him. Walking down twisting hallways until they reached a rather large, heavy door with two goblins in armour and long spears. Their guide opened the door and showed them into the office. 

"Ah, Mister Potter. Gornak here tells me the most interesting story," A goblin with greying whisps of hair and sharp fangs. His beady eyes took in the two boys in front of his desk. Gesturing to the chairs he told them to sit.

"Yes, Manager Ragnok. My Brother and I are in a bit of a pickle. You see, in 1999 I was working on an potion that would combine with a spell and transport a persons consious to their youngerself. We'd just fought a terrible war and many were lost, I wanted to go back far enough and mitigate the loss of life but something went wrong and My brother and I ended up here, what year is it,"

"The date is the 12th of August 1944. Alright, well first things first, you both need new identities for however long you stay here. The trouble with time magic is that the further back you go in time, the harder it is to realign yourselves into your own time, if what your saying is true then your fifty years out of time. I don't think it will be possible to return you both to 1999. If you could just prick your fingers and let three drops of blood fall onto the parchment," he hands Harry a silver ornate dagger and watched as he followed his instructions. As black ink spread across the parchment Harry passed Damian the dagger. 

_inheritance_ _test_

_Name: Harrison James Potter,_

_Born: 1st July 1980, aged 19 years_

_Parents: James Fleamont Potter, father_

_Lillian Rose Potter nee Evens, mother_

_Sirius Orion Black, Godfather - blood adopted father_

_Siblings: Damian Lucian Potter, twin brother._

_Family lines: Potter, (blocked)_

_Black (Blocked)_

_Peverell (Lord)_

_Gryffindor (Lord)_

 

_Vaults:_

_Potter (Blocked)_

_Black (Blocked)_

_Peverell, 166,354,572,456,724,537 Galleons_

_Gryffindor, 183,968,737,485,372,198 Galleons_

_Properties:_

_Griffin lodge_

_Lions castle_

_Peverell Manor_

_Peverell town house_

_Contracts:_

_Weasly Wizards Wheezes - silent partner_

_Marriage contract to Malfoy family._

 

Harry looked over his test in awe. He was filthy rich! He hadn't really known much about his connection to the Peverell and Gryffindor families other than he was a descendant of both. He understood that the Black and Potter families wouldn't be open to them as the family was still very much alive at this point. The contract to marry Malfoy though was a throw. 

"Does this mean I have to marry Malfoy?!" he asked, Damian was pale and swallowed. 

"No, Harry.  _You_ don't," Harry took the parchment from his younger brother.

_inheritance_ _test_

_Name: Harrison James Potter,_

_Born: 1st July 1980, aged 19 years_

_Parents: James Fleamont Potter, father_

_Lillian Rose Potter nee Evens, mother_

_Sirius Orion Black, Godfather - blood adopted father_

_Siblings: Damian Lucian Potter, twin brother._

_Spouse: unknown_

_Children: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Family lines: Potter, (blocked)_

_Black (Blocked)_

_Peverell (Heir)_

_Gryffindor (Heir)_

 

_Vaults:_

_Potter (Blocked)_

_Black (Blocked)_

_Peverell Heir vault, 643,498,714,538 Galleons_

_Gryffindor Heir vault,737,485,372,198 Galleons_

_Properties:_

_Griffin lodge_

_Lions castle_

_Peverell Manor_

_Peverell town house_

_Contracts:_

_Marriage contract to Malfoy family._

 

"I don't understand," 

"You know how when you and Granger used that time turner in our third year? That you followed yourselves around till you over took their time? I think that's what's happening right now. We're walking the same path we took. I married Abraxas Malfoy, for some reason maybe this contract and gave birth to Lucius Malfoy," 


End file.
